earlyveggietalesfandomcom-20200213-history
Little Nate
Little Nate is a small pea boy. He first appears in "God Made You Special" as one of the interviewed kids. He appeared again as a little boy named Andy in "Minnesota Cuke And The Search For Noah's Umbrella." He then made another appearance as a poor boy called Little Nate, but then had an Aulstralian accent. Appearance Little Nate is a small green pea beady eyes and nose He has long brown hair and three freckles on each cheek. he had a small sombraro on his head. Acting *Himself in "God Made You Special" *Andy in "Minnesota Cuke And The Search For Noah's Umbrella" *Himself in "Silly Little Thing Called Love" *Himself in "Happy Together" *Himself in "Princess And The Popstar A Story Of Trading Places" *Himself and Bethlingham Citizen in "Robin Good And His Not So Merry Men" *Himself in "Little Ones Can Do Big Things Too!" *Himself in "The League Of Incredible Vegetables" *Himself in "Celery Night Fever" *Himself in "Eddy, Woodley, The Artist Who Never Gave Up" *Himself in "Larry-Boy and The Egomaniac" *Himself in "Two Tales of Two Cities" *Himself in "The Spork in the Stone" *Himself in "Samson the Great" *Himself in "The Abrams Family" *Himself in "The Show MUST Go On!" *Himself in "When Goes Junior Daydream?" *Himself in "The Blessed Gift" *Himself in "Are You Daydreaming?" *Himself in "Job's Hard Luck Life" *Himself in "The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything-Legend of the Diamond Pearl" *Himself in "Chuck and the Fantastic Factory" *Himself in "The Oddball Veggie-The Story of Rick Stemsford" *Himself in "The Littlest King" *Himself in "Cuketurama-The Great Space-Race" *Himself in "Garry Platter and the Philanthropist's Stone" *Himself in "Elijah and the King" *Himself in "Voyage of the Cauliflower: The Journey's to the New Land" *Himself in "Garry Platter and the Dungeon of Mystery" *Himself in "The Graltz and the Spirit of Christmas" *Himself in "Larry-Boy and the Deadly Seven-A VeggieTales Movie" *Himself in "A Town Called Slackerville" *Himself in "Gone and Back Again: A Lord Of The Beans Tale" *Himself in "The Slumbering Guardian" *Himself in "Cuketurama-Escape From Grumpator 7" *Himself in "The Fantabulous Sherry Dawkins" *Himself in "Garry Platter and the Dark Triad" *Himself in "You're At It Again, Johnny Black!" *Himself in "The Legend Of MacBob" *Himself in "Shush, Bore, and the Great Divide" *Himself in "Untitled Tarzan Episode" *Himself in "Parkway V" *Himself in "Untitled Beauty and the Beet Remake" *Himself in "The Tower to Heaven" *Himself in "The Hunched Man of Notre Dame" *Himself in "The Best Christmas Gift" *Himself in "Larry-Boy and the Non Gentle Giant Robot: A VeggieTales Movie" *Himself in "Banks of the Scottish Ruined Castle" *Himself in "King of the Quest" Category:Characters Category:Peas Category:Kids Category:God Made You Special Category:Minnesota Cuke And The Search For Noah's Umbrella Category:Silly Little Thing Called Love Category:Happy Together Category:Princess And The Popstar A Story Of Trading Places Category:Robin Good And His Not So Merry Men Category:Little Ones Can Do Big Things Too! Category:The League Of Incredible Vegetables Category:Celery Night Fever Category:Eddy, Woodley, The Artist Who Never Gave Up Category:Larry-Boy and The Egomaniac Category:Two Tales of Two Cities Category:The Spork in the Stone Category:Samson the Great Category:The Abrams Family Category:The Show MUST Go On! Category:When Goes Junior Daydream? Category:The Blessed Gift Category:Are You Daydreaming? Category:Job's Hard Luck Life Category:The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything-Legend of the Diamond Pearl Category:Chuck and the Fantastic Factory Category:The Oddball Veggie-The Story of Rick Stemsford Category:The Littlest King Category:Cuketurama-The Great Space-Race Category:Garry Platter and the Philanthropist's Stone Category:Elijah and the King Category:Voyage of the Cauliflower: The Journey's to the New Land Category:Garry Platter and the Dungeon of Mystery Category:The Graltz and the Spirit of Christmas Category:Larry-Boy and the Deadly Seven-A VeggieTales Movie Category:A Town Called Slackerville Category:Gone and Back Again: A Lord Of The Beans Tale Category:The Slumbering Guardian Category:Cuketurama-Escape From Grumpator 7 Category:The Fantabulous Sherry Dawkins Category:Garry Platter and the Dark Triad Category:You're At It Again, Johnny Black! Category:The Legend Of MacBob Category:Shush, Bore, and the Great Divide Category:Untitled Tarzan Episode Category:Parkway V Category:Untitled Beauty and the Beet Remake Category:The Tower to Heaven Category:The Hunched Man of Notre Dame Category:The Best Christmas Gift Category:Larry-Boy and the Non Gentle Giant Robot: A VeggieTales Movie Category:Banks of the Scottish Ruined Castle Category:King of the Quest